The Crusher's End
The Crusher's End is a side quest in Falskaar. It is one of the more difficult quests due to the large number of high level bandits found. Objectives #Search the road for Helena's shipment #Kill Jarrik the Crusher #Get key from Jarrik's body #Find the stolen caravan goods #Return the fabrics to Helena #Collect bounty from Jalma Walkthrough Speak with Helena in Amber Creek: she can normally be found either in the inn or walking the path between Amber Creek and Audmund's Farm. Dialogue will reveal she was expecting a shipment that has never arrived and she suspects bandits have attacked the caravan: she tasks the Dragonborn/Traveler to find the shipment. The location of the caravan can be found above on the map. Alternatively, if the Dragonborn/Traveler comes across the caravan without speaking to Helena, the quest will still begin after the Wounded Guard explains what happened and who did it. This quest might seem easy, but it is actually very difficult and following the quest markers may result in having to fight an unnecessarily large number of Bandit Marauders. Find Mammoth Keep, just north of Borvald and defeat the small number of bandits outside. DO NOT follow the quest marker, but go to the tower furthest away from the entry gate and look for a hatch (see trivia below): this way will provide a more stealthier route into the keep. Jarrik is a strong opponent and deadly for mages who use Restoration healing spells: his unique weapons carries an enchantment that decreases the effectiveness of all Restoration spells by 90% for 60 seconds. As a result, a large number of healing potions is advised due to the difficulty of the enemies (see trivia below). Fight through the extremely difficult bandits and use Unrelenting Force or any other shouts as much as possible to keep them at bay. Deliver as many powerful attacks as possible to thin out numbers. Jarrik should be dealt with as soon as possible for those who use the Restoration spells to prevent problems. Once Jarrik is killed, loot his body for a key and a note. Some players may also wish to take his weapon as it will prove very useful against mage enemies. The note is written in riddles and may not help in finding the stolen goods: however, the goods can be found within Mammoth Keep itself. Follow the path that leads to the upper balcony in the main hall and the stolen goods chest will be found there. Look for a circular room with beds in it, there will be a table with rolled up carpet beneath it, the chest is next to this. When picking the fabrics, it is noted they were meant for Helena in Amber Creek. Exit the keep and head back there and deliver the goods. Also collect the bounty from Jalma to complete the quest. Trivia * Following the quest markers into Mammoth Keep is ill-advised as any followers or summoned atronachs will cause immediate detection for every enemy within the fort. Either use the hidden entrance in one of the keep's towers or find the mine entrance near the dock platform to ensure a stealthier entrance. * If one has the Dragonborn DLC installed, having the black book perk "Companions Insight" will make it much easier to use shouts that would normally send followers flying and potentially kill them, as they will not even flinch or take any form of damage. * To find the caravan, go southwest from Reinaldur Farmstead until you find the bridge. Go west from the bridge, along the road, until you come to the caravan. Category:Skyrim: Falskaar Category:Skyrim: Falskaar Quests